We Are Like Ships
by xoBlingBaby
Summary: We are like ships, passing in the night. Never our paths to cross, for if we touch, we will crash and burn. *Sequel to We Are Like Dominoes* PLEASE R


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own How To Rock, though I wish I did, so that we could have a second season and that Stevie and Zander, Kacey and Kevin, and Grace and Nelson could all be together! :D**

I miss you. I miss your hair, and how it felt wrapped around my fingers all the times you'd fall asleep with your head on my lap during our horror movie marathons. I miss your smile, the one you would give me when I would use my flirty ways on you. I miss your big hazel eyes, and how I could get lost in them for hours. I miss the way your tongue would poke its way out of your mouth when you were trying to play a new chord on your bass, or even my ukulele. I miss how worked up you would get when someone would insult your bass playing, and how you would always stand up for others, even if they were as nerdy as Andy Bartlet. You were perfect, and I never ever told you, because I was too scared.

I remember the first time I ever saw you. I had just moved into my house, and my mom told my older brother Jordan and I to take Taylor, who was two at the time, outside to play. Jordan was already out there, talking to another boy his age when I got Taylor's shoes on, and got her outside. I walked over to them, and Jordan introduced me to the boy, Blake. Blake then called his little siblings over. A little boy, Taylor's age, named Finnie, and a girl, a year younger than me, named Stevie. Then, Blake asked us if we wanted to play soccer with them. Being the show-off six year old that I was, I turned to you and told you that soccer was a boy's game and that you should just go play with your Barbie dolls or something. The next thing I knew, there was a soccer ball colliding with the side of my head.

From then on, I knew that there was something special about you. When Lily Farris pushed you off of that swing, I ran to your rescue, not wanting those beautiful eyes to fill with tears. I helped you up, and lead you over to where Kevin and Nelson were playing Pokémon. By the end of the day, we were friends, on a steady track to becoming _best_ friends.

As the years went on, you lost the pigtails, the bows, and the pretty dresses, but you never lost the sparkle in your eyes. You found the bass, and I found the uke. We wrote songs together, and put on shows for our families. You also became more outspoken, and more down to earth, while I became even more cocky and flirty.

When I left for high school, I could tell that it hurt you. I missed you like crazy, and even though I had Kevin with me, it just wasn't the same. He just didn't get me like you did. And I was no replacement for Nelson either, but we stuck together because there was really no one else.

The new atmosphere of Brewster High was crazy. The work was crazy, the teachers were… different. Yes, that's the word. Different, but helpful. And I finally got my first taste of popularity, and became obsessed with it. I started pulling away from you, Kevin and Nelson for the football players and the Perfs, who were so stupid that they thought my uke, lovely little George, was a tiny guitar. Looking back, I realise that popularity is something that can take over your entire life. I mean, I got so wrapped up in it that I almost lost my best friend.

The day we had our giant fight tore a giant hole in my heart. I was late to movie night, because Michaela Walsh, a beautiful blonde Perf, needed help with her Science homework, which basically meant that I did it for her. You yelled at how I was getting sucked up into the popular world, and I told you that you were being ridiculous. We argued for a few hours before you finally slammed the door in my face. But I wasn't about to lose you. No cheerleader or Perf was worth that. So I stayed outside your house, until you finally forgave me at 3am. Then we laid on your roof and watched the stairs until we fell asleep. That was the moment I realised that I loved you.

When you and Nelson joined us, and we started Gravity 4, my life had purpose once again. Doing the thing that I loved the most, making music, with two of my best friends and the one person whose opinion ever matter to me and that I cared about the most, was the best. I withdrew myself from the Perf pyramid of popularity for you, and I think that made Kacey and Molly kind of upset. So they came after you. Picking on you about the way you looked, the way you acted, even your music. They didn't bother you though. You just ignored them, telling me that hater were your motivators. But I was so mad. Why did they have to choose you? What did you ever do to them? The only thing that stopped me from blowing up at them was you.

Karma is a b****. Kacey Simon learned that the hard way. In less than one day, she went from being the perfect queen bee, sitting on her Perf throne, to being the punch line of the school's joke of the day. I took pity on her. I took her under my wing, and took her to the safety of the band room. Kevin and Nelson were understanding of the circumstances, but as soon as you walked in, I knew I had messed up. I could tell that you were pissed at me for bringing her in, and even more at the fact that Kacey was a pretty good singer. But, over time, you began to forgive Kacey for the things she had done, (not to mention what she was doing on a day-to-day basis), but getting you to forgive me was a completely different story. I tried everything, even becoming your slave for a week, but none of my efforts were good enough for you. So I wrote you a song, and sang it to you outside your window, at like ten o'clock at night. You smiled, and told me to get my butt in your house before I froze, and that was when I knew you had forgiven me.

As time went on, we all grew up. Became more mature. Bonded as a band. By the time Kacey, Kevin and I were seniors; Gravity 5 was the most popular band in the school. We had even broken into the LA music scene. Things were beginning to look up for us. No longer did people look down on us, and we no longer had to sit at the table near the garbage cans. Girls were all over me, as usual, but even Kevin started to get some attention for the ladies. Nelson finally worked up the courage to ask out Grace, and like everyone, and I mean EVERYONE predicted, she said yes. Kacey was quite popular with the male population, (which everyone already knew), but I was surprised to hear your name being thrown around in the change room. I was pissed. Those jerks had NO right to be talking about you, and how good you probably were in bed. One day, when Jeremy Peters was talking about what you two had done in a closet during a game of Seven Minutes, I almost punched the idiot in his mouth, but I didn't want to get suspended, so I punched a locker instead. It hurt like a b****, and later I would find out that by diffusing my rage, I had in fact broken my hand. I told all of you that I had broken it during a game of dodge ball. **(1)** Kevin and Nelson believed me, caring more about signing my cast then the reason behind it. You looked at me funny, not fully believing my story, but you didn't push the issue, which is one of the many things that I loved about you. Kacey, on the other hand, did NOT give things up easily. She held me back before Chemistry, and made me tell her the REAL reason I broke my hand. So I told her. Everything. Looking back, maybe I shouldn't have told her, because she got this evil look, and told me she would help. And if you know Kacey, once she has her mind creates a plan, there is NO stopping her from trying to put it into action.

A few months past, and I got rid of my cast. I knew that the school formal was coming up, and I was working up the courage to ask you. But I never even got the change. Freaking Justin Cole, with his floppy blonde hair, and perfect teeth beat me to the punch. He asked you in front of all of us, and I watched as you smiled sweetly, like you always do, and took a moment to mull over the idea. I sat there praying that your answer would be no. But just as your perfect lips started to form the start of the most amazing word ever (No….), Kacey stood up and pulled you aside. I watched to two of you argue, for a good five minutes. When you came back, you smiled sadly at me before turning to Blondie and saying yes. Freaking yes. I stood up and walked out of the room. I couldn't take it anymore. Once I was in the hallway, my rage set in. So I punched a locker. Again. Luckily, I didn't break my hand this time, but it made me realise that you had actually said yes to Justin, and that I had NO chance of ever beating him in a competition for your heart. So I set you free. And prayed you would come back.

After that, I stopped caring about everything, because it all meant nothing if I couldn't have you. Kacey noticed that I wasn't my happy-go-lucky self, and decided to intervene. She asked me to go see the new Batman with her, and at first, I rejected her offer. Superheroes were our thing. But she wore me down. So we went. And I'll be honest; I had a good time, so I asked her if she wanted to go out for coffee the next day.

A few weeks passed, and Kacey and I grew closer. So, after another one of our mall hangouts, I asked her if she wanted to go out with me. She was so happy, throwing her arms around me in joy. Little did I know this was all a part of her devious plan. When we told the rest of you, you all reacted differently. Nelson was indifferent about it, spouting of statistics of bands that split up because of inter-band relationships. Kevin was a little miffed, because we ALL knew that he had a crush on Kacey, but he eventually got over it. You, on the other hand, were the hardest to read. When we first told you, you stared straight ahead, mumbling somewhat of a "Congrats" to us, with no emotion on your face, which worried me. Then, you closed yourself off from me, from everyone. You never said anything unless you were being asked a question, you stopped eating at lunch, and you never showed up to rehearsal anymore. You were missing cues and notes left, right and center. Kacey called an emergency band meeting, saying how you should be kicked out of the band because of your lack of focus and effort. But I wouldn't let them. I begged them to give you another chance. But when rehearsal came, and you missed almost every note in Move with the Crowd, and Kacey was done. She screamed at you, and none of us did anything to stop her. Instead of being a good best friend, I stood by Kacey and Gravity 5. When you ran out in tears, I knew I had to go after you. You were Stevie Baskara. You never cry, at least never in front of anyone, other than family and me. But Kacey stopped me. Saying that you were just overreacting, because you couldn't handle being wrong, and that you would be back. But she was the one who was wrong.

You pulled away. You dropped out of the band, you sat alone during lunch, and you wouldn't even look up while you walked through the halls. Every night, I would sit on my bed, with George and my songbook, and wait to see if you would look at me. You never did. I even sent Nelson in to try to talk to you, but you never even batted an eyelash.

Time moved on. Gravity 5 became Gravity 4, but we still were the best band in the school. Kacey and I ended up being the King and Queen of our Prom, but I couldn't help but wish it was you standing next to me, cheap plastic crowns on our heads instead of the ex-Perf. And as much as you tried to fade away, out of our lives, you were ever more visible to me. I could have picked you out of any crowd in a matter of seconds.

We hired a new bassist named Aaron, after we graduated, in an attempt to replace you. It was Kacey's idea. He was good-looking and could play a mean bass, though he was never as good as you. I should have known when Kacey made us give him the job that something would go down, but I always have to see the good in people, don't I?

I tried to propose to Kacey during a quiet dinner I had made for the two of us in our little condo in November, three years after our graduation. But she wouldn't have it. She told me to try again, but do it during a concert, where the fans could see it firsthand. So I did. All because I thought Kacey was the girl of my dreams. Well, not really. I lost her a LONG time ago. I know that you would have been happy with ANY kind of proposal, whether it was on the side of the street, in the pouring rain; in our apartment while watching Superman; or even in Times Square on New Year's Eve. All that should matter is the love that we share, not the location or others watching.

Kacey took the wedding planning into her own hands, hiring the best wedding planners in the business. The media couldn't get enough of the story. The lead singer and guitar player of an internationally-famous band was something that no one could get enough of. I didn't let them faze me though, going about my days like normal. I didn't give much input into the wedding, because I knew that Kacey had a vision, and that nothing I could say would change that. When she told me which day she wanted to have it, I saw red. I put my foot down, because July 31st was our day. But Kacey was persistent, and behind my back, she sent out 500+ initiations with July 31st as the date. One day, I was searching through some wedding planning things, and found a guest list, along with and extra invitation. I looked at the guest list, and was shocked to find your name. I had no clue why Kacey would want to invite you. Until I saw the date. I didn't talk to her for a week.

When the actual day rolled around, I wasn't nervous. At all. To be honest, I was dreading it. I headed u to the alter with Nelson, Aaron and Kevin at my side. I scanned the audience before I found you. You were dressed in black. And god did you look beautiful. Just then, the music started, and Grace and Mia, Kacey's best friend, walked down the aisle, being Kacey's bridesmaids. Then, the bride came floating down the aisle. I didn't like her dress at all. It was big, puffy, and full of sparkles. WAY too loud. You would have NEVER worn something that busy. I imagined it was you walking down the aisle instead of Kacey, dressed in a simple white gown, looking more beautiful than you've ever looked in your life. I smiled. Then, you reached the alter, and your eyes went from a beautiful hazel to a chocolate brown.

The ceremony dragged on, and on, until they finally called for any objections. My head shot directly to you, and for the first time in years, I caught your eye. My stomach twisted up, and my palms got all sweaty. I silently begged you to object, but not a word came from your mouth.

Later, at the reception, I was walking around without Kacey, chatting with guests when I saw you. With Molly of all people. There were others, three guys and another girl, but I was shocked to see you and the former Perf together, laughing and having a good time. A slow song came on, and the brunet took the strawberry blonde by the hand, leading her to the dance floor. The brunet with blue hair started dancing with Molly, and I watched as the blonde took you into his arms. My fists clenched. Not again.

A few months after the wedding, I found out something that hurt me, but not in the way you would think. Kacey was cheating on me. With Aaron. She had been since he joined the band four years before. I couldn't believe it. Yes, I was hurt that my wife of two and a half months was cheating on me, but I was more upset that I wasted all that time with her when I could have been chasing you. Nelson, Kevin and Grace were disgusted with the two of them, and we kicked them both out of Gravity 5 (We changed the name again once Aaron joined). Mia knew the entire time, and was the one who helped them get away with it for so long.

As Kevin, Nelson and I tried to write songs about this scandal, I realised how many stupid things I have done, and how all of them have pushed me away from the one person who could make it better. Fate and time were never on our sides.

You are Stevie Baskara, a bass-playing, combat-boot-wearing, down-to-earth lovable girl with big dreams and a big heart. And I'm just a coward that was too scared to ever speak up about how he felt, and missed his chance, even when the universe gave him a second try.

We are like ships, passing in the night. Never our paths to cross, for if we touch, we will crash and burn.

**(1)-** **My best friend actually broke her hand playing dodge ball. She went to catch the ball, and broke it in the process. But she didn't notice it was hurting until WAY later. xD She's ok now, but it was really random at the time. So that's Zander's cover story. :P**

**Well, there is your sequel! :) I'm sorry it took so long, I had a HUGE Math exam that I had to study for. But, if it helps, this sequel is 3,159 words long. And Dominoes (the original) is only 1,126. You're welcome. :P **

**I really hope you enjoyed reading this. Please check out Part of Me and Nothing to Lose, which will be updated soon. Also, please check out the original "We Are Like Dominoes" if you haven't already.**

**Until next time,**

**xo Bling**

**P.S. Keep your eyes out for some new stories and one shots. You may even see a pattern of some kind. ;)**


End file.
